Pokemon Take Over
by Jake Wolf
Summary: Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny go rouge and temporarily control the world of pokemon but a young hero slowly changes things back.


Pokémon Take Over: A nurse Joy and Officer Jenny story.

Legalities: I don't own pokémon nor any of the things affiliated with it. All original characters are copyrighted to me, however everything related to pokémon is copyrighted to Nintendo, Gamefreak, and any other companies affiliated with them. With that said this story is going to put a twist on two characters many people never think twice about, and may have some sexual content as time goes on. So with all that said this story will obviously have things people won't like, since that's the case no one needs to read beyond this point, if you do the author can't be held responsible. With that said, I guess we can get on with the story

Chapter 1: Calm before the Storm.

Have you ever been in a situation where it seems like everything you knew was a lie, and everything in you said that the lie couldn't be? Well this story is one of those times when just such a thing happens. With that said, I guess I should start with things as they used to be, before whatever changed everything started to change the world. It all started about ten years ago. I was fifteen, and had been travelling all over the different regions for five years. I had started my journey from my home in Veria town in the middle of nowhere. I'd gotten my friend David to ferry me to pallet town on his boat, then went to speak with professor Oak.

Professor Oak had asked me if I wanted to be a trainer and I told him no, I'd just wanted to study pokémon. He'd smiled at that and given me a pokedex then told me to head to Viridian City, and that he'd speak with the Nurse Joy there and let her know I was coming. I'd profusely thanked him and the two of us parted ways. I walked from pallet town to Viridian city, meeting the occasional trainer along the way and recording everything I could about their pokémon. When I finally got to Viridian City I spoke with Officer Jenny and learned about how she teamed up with pokémon to catch criminals and put them behind bars. She escorted me to the pokémon center and I promised that when I was done working at the center I'd join the police force.

As soon as I entered the center Nurse Joy greeted me like an old friend and introduced herself then showed me how to run the pokémon healing machines while she went and dealt with a few critical patients. It took Nurse Joy about three hours to finish the surgery she was performing, and in that time I grew to understand the machines that healed pokémon whilst in their pokeballs better than how I made my own hand work, which was saying something. Nurse Joy walked up to me and smiled then said "I'm glad Professor Oak sent you to work with me. As I said when you first got here I'm Nurse Joy, and You're Ray, right?"

I nodded and said "Ray Thompson, at your service. I spent a few days with Professor Oak but he sent me here saying I'd definitely meet more pokémon if I was willing to travel. It works out for me because I want to learn how to help people, pokémon, and just make everything a bit better." Nurse Joy smiled at me in a way that said she envied my innocence then turned and started speaking with a chancy while I checked to see what time it was. I swore as I saw it was nearing nine and politely excused myself then ran to the phone and called Professor Oak. When he answered I grinned and said "Hey Professor, I'm working with Nurse Joy. Thanks for telling her I'd be a good help."

He smiled slightly and said "I'm glad my recommendation could be of some help. I'm also glad you managed to make it to Viridian City. Did you meet any trainers on your way?" I nodded and he said "Interesting, why don't you put your pokedex in the slot of the computer and I'll take the data you've gained." I did as he directed and watched as the data flashed across the screen and I blinked as I realized just how many pokémon I'd actually met between trainers and the occasional encounter with a wild pokémon that tried to attack me whose data I added before escaping without really much more than the occasional scratch. I figured I was just lucky, but deep down I wondered if the pokémon purposely missed. Professor Oak suddenly laughed and said "Well it appears you've already gathered over fifty pokémon in your pokedex. I can't wait to see what you do as your travels continue."

I smiled and said "I don't know what I'll do next, although I'll probably stay with Nurse Joy till I learn everything she can teach me then learn from Officer Jenny before moving to the next town." He nodded in understanding at that and we signed off then I went back to helping Nurse Joy, who was now closing up the center. The two of us talked about the town, the recent pokémon kidnappings, and a few other things then she went off to her office and I headed upstairs to go to sleep in the room Nurse Joy had set aside for me. As soon as I got in I noticed it appeared to be just a normal trainer's room, however it had a two way intercom so that she and I could converse if things were bad, or she needed to get a hold of me quickly. I plopped down on my bed and passed out still fully dressed, silently wondering what the next day would hold.

I woke up the next day to the sound of the intercom buzzing and Nurse Joy saying "Ray do you mind coming down here and helping me? We kind of got swamped; it appears that since Professor Oak over in Pallet Town allowed starters to gain their pokémon today, a lot of young trainers thought they'd drop by with their starters and their newly caught pokémon." I quickly rushed down stairs muttering and assuming I overslept until I realized it was only about ten o'clock then thought about how long it took to get from Pallet Town to Viridian City. I realized that they must have left Pallet Town really early and blinked as one wearing a blue shirt with dark brown hair that was rather spikey studied me then turned back to talking with Nurse Joy while twirling a pokeball on his finger. Nurse Joy saw me and smiled then said "Thanks for rushing down Ray. I was wondering if you could help watch the front while I check on a few of our long term patients."

I nodded and said "No problem Nurse Joy, I'll watch the front. You just make sure the guys and gals in the back are alright." She smiled happy that her new assistant was willing to do whatever it took to make sure the pokémon at the center were healthy. She headed toward the back and I rolled over the counter then studied the guy and asked "How can I help you?" He put three pokeballs on the table including the one he'd been spinning on his finger and stared at me imperiously. I sighed and said "Right, you think that just because I'm as old as, or younger than you, you can push me around easily." I put his pokémon on the regeneration machine then grabbed him by the front of his shirt and said softly "If I find out you've abused your pokémon, or they got hurt because of your arrogant stupidity, I'm going to hunt you down and make it so you can never throw a pokeball again." I let go of him and waited for his response, my fists clenching and unclenching.

He smirked and said "Well it appears Nurse Joy's assistant doesn't know a thing about working with people. I should have known when Gramps said you got along with the pokémon but had a problem with his assistants." I just watched him as he started to go on about my heritage and other things until his pokémon were healed then I handed him his pokeballs and he walked off as Nurse Joy walked up. The day got better as time went on and I found myself liking the other kids who showed up and getting along with them as well as getting the info from their pokémon. Toward the middle of the day I walked outside and saw that the weather was turning south, so to speak.

I quickly came in and told Nurse Joy, who had me start preparing everything for a possible emergency shutdown. However the storm only lasted about half an hour, if that and we quickly got everything ready to go again. I sat behind the counter while she checked on the patients in the ICU who were already starting to show signs of improvement thanks to her constant care. I yawned then swapped places with her as a guy ran in carrying an injured pikachu. He started explaining to Nurse Joy as she took his pikachu away and I just held up a hand to stop him and said "We can tell you tried to protect your pikachu, we'll do our best to help him, so come over here and let me patch you up a bit." He sighed then nodded and walked over to let me start bandaging his wounds figuring they'd end up healing within a few hours. I told him as much and he nodded waiting for Nurse Joy to tell him how his pikachu was doing.

He was stuck at the center that night, and we were attacked by the notorious team rocket. However the kid's pikachu sent them flying and the kid left the following day with a girl named Misty. However before they left Nurse Joy taught them a little about field medicine and gave them a few potions to heal up their pokémon. After that she started indoctrinating pokémon care into me, as well as field care, including what to do to make a potion out of natural things you'd find out in the woods. I greedily took it in, and she spent the next half a year teaching me pokémon field medicine while I worked at the center. At the end of the year Nurse Joy smiled at me and said "Well Ray, that's all I can teach you. If you want to learn more you'll have to go see my sister in Pewter city on the other side of the Viridian Forest."

I smiled and said "I'll probably head out there after I spend some time with Officer Jenny. I told her when I was done learning what I could from you I'd try out for the police force." She smiled and nodded then bid me farewell with a kiss on the cheek that actually made me blush a bit and stammer out a profuse thank you before heading up to my room and grabbing my bag, which was now considerably heavier than when I'd arrived and I quickly headed to the police station preparing for a long run with Viridian City's police force for at least a few months. The officer at the counter looked at me with a raised brow and I said "I'm looking for Officer Jenny." He blinked then held up a hand to let me know to hold on before walking off into the back. I watched him go then stood there waiting patiently for his return.

Instead of the officer I expected Officer Jenny walked up and asked "So you're taking me up on my offer then?" I nodded then saluted her and waited for her to go on. She smirked and said "First we'll have to get you a pokémon partner like growlithe, after that the two of us can start showing you how to hunt down your target." I nodded not feeling like telling her I disliked keeping pokémon in pokeballs and waited patiently for her to go on. She smiled and said "If you can keep as attentive an attitude as your showing to me now, on the field, you'll be fine and have learned everything I can teach you by the end of the year." I nodded in acceptance knowing that that was the shortest amount of time and it may actually take up to a year for us to finish everything.

Officer Jenny turned and motioned for me to follow her then started for the entrance of the station. I followed her slowly wondering what the heck was going on. After a few minutes we walked out of town into a small field and she said "I'm going to lend you growlithe long enough to find yourself a pokémon partner. Once you catch your partner, you're going to have to do everything with them from now on until you decide to release them into the wild." I nodded in understanding of her words then caught Growlithe's pokeball as she tossed it to me and released it with a simple toss. Officer Jenny laughed and said "Well at least you don't have to work on your technique with a pokeball, now let's see who you decide to take as a partner and how you work with growlithe."

I nodded again and said "I get it Nurse Jenny, Trust me." Growlithe looked between me and Jenny then saw I had his pokeball and growled at me. I held up a hand then knelt down and said "Come on over Growlithe, we're partners for now, so I think we should at least get to know each other." He blinked and rushed over then started sniffing me as I rubbed his ears and said "Nice to meet you, I'm Ray a new member of the force. You think you can help me find the perfect partner?" He nodded in response then turned ready to fight if I asked him to. I grinned as I stood up then noticed that the grass was moving around us. I glanced at Growlithe and said "See anything Growlithe." He let out a growl to let me know and I smirked then said "Alright, let's burn a bit of grass and see who's here." He nodded and lit the ground around us in an area of five feet on fire.

The pokémon who'd been hiding in that grass scattered except for a single vulpix which glared at Growlithe and let out a very cute yet irritated "Vul!" I stared at it and said "I like his spunk, think he'd be a good partner Growlithe?" Growlithe nodded and watched the vulpix carefully with an intimidating look on its face. The vulpix rushed forward and tackled Growlithe knocking it back then slammed it into the ground with a tail whip attack. I blinked and said "Growlithe, use an ember to knock it back then follow up with a quick attack. After that you can rush forward and use bite to weaken it even more." Growlithe understood I was giving it a lot of leeway because I didn't say any extra commands or treat him like most trainers did. I watched as the vulpix's tail started to glow red and said "Growlithe, change of plans dodge it and use whatever you can to win the fight."

Growlithe dodged the vulpix's fire-blast and lunged at it with bite, landing the attack on its neck and shaking its head vigorously enough so I was afraid it would kill it and whistled softly in a calming way. Both pokémon started to relax and I watched as Growlithe released the now heavily injured vulpix which was breathing a bit raggedly. I hadn't realized just how strong Growlithe was. I threw the pokeball and caught vulpix easily then turned to return Growlithe's ball to Officer Jenny only to have her laugh as Growlithe tried to play tug o' war with my pants leg.

I chuckled and stroked his ears causing him to calm down then offered the ball back to officer Jenny who shook her head and replied "No, looks like Growlithe finds you and vulpix to be good company, it'll be good for him to have a new partner anyway. Don't worry about me; I'll catch my own partner again." I nodded then returned Growlithe and took him to Nurse Joy with my new vulpix who I decided to name Kita. I changed Growlithe's name to Blitz, and between the two I was ready for anything anyone threw at me. When Nurse Joy returned them to me I headed back to the police force and started my training with Officer Jenny.

As I approached I stopped to salute her then said "I'm ready for training whenever you're ready to teach me Officer Jenny." She studied me then calmly stated "Call out your team and we'll begin." I called out Blitz and Kita who were both rearing to go and she grinned slightly then the grin fell as she warned me "This will be hard for you and your pokémon, are you sure you want to put them through this?" I looked at my team who nodded at me in response and replied "Yes ma'am. We're as ready as we'll ever be." She nodded and we were suddenly started on the toughest training regime I think anyone's ever faced.

Our first day alone we were forced to track six specific pidgey which had badges attached to their legs. We found three and Officer Jenny was quick to reprimand us for it and remind us what we were training to do. We worked harder and forced her to let us work into the night until we caught all six and an additional two containing the last two badges in packages on their legs and surprising everyone. Of course that wasn't until about noon the next day and in that time we had worked ourselves beyond the point of exhaustion. The next few days were more of the same with the only real breaks coming when we succeeded. My team was relentless, so Officer Jenny finally started putting us on small cases. By the end of the year we had a record of fifty three cases under our belts and were off to Pewter.

In Pewter I learned about pokémon home health care and tracking from Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. From there I went from town to town meeting each Joy and Jenny and learning what they would teach me steadily increasing my reputation as a bounty hunter and a trainer. Meanwhile Kita and Blitz were growing even more powerful every day. Our team grew by a full nine more; I ended up saving some eggs from poachers and got a bunch of eevees when the eggs hatched. I left them back with professor Oak other than one I named Karen cause of her eyes reminding me of a girl back home with how kind they were. Karen joined the team and caught up real fast with the other two.

By the end of five years we were back at Viridian City having made a name for ourselves and trying to stay out of the G men while looking to see what Team Rocket was up to. Sadly that's when this entire calamity broke forth and the world changed in an irrevocable way.


End file.
